Slytherin Conversations Continued
by Night Essence
Summary: Summary: The much awaited sequel to Slytherin Conversations, though it’s certainly different, I like it. Might want to read the first one again before you read this one. Warning: Slash. Language. Foul-mouthedness I made that word up!


Title: Slytherin Conversations Continued

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Summary: The much awaited sequel to Slytherin Conversations, though it's certainly different, I like it. Might want to read the first one before this one.

Warning: Slash. Language. Foul-mouthedness

Author's Note: I apologize for any and all spelling/grammatical errors. And also the lack of plot.

* * *

"Does anyone know the name of that muggle song?" Pansy asked. Our favorite Slytherins were sitting in their common room doing homework when Pansy asked the asinine question. Theodore was the only one who paid her any attention.

"What song?" He asked.

"You know that song. It goes something like...Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere," Pansy started to sing. She was a little surprised when Theodore joined in.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere." The two singing Slytherins wrapped it up and Theodore paused a moment.

"Nope. Never heard of that song before." He went back to his homework and ignored Pansy's squawk of outrage.

"Never heard of it!?" She yelled. "You were just singing it with me!" Theodore scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't know what I'm talking about!? I should punch you in the face!"

"Look, I've never heard of that song. I don't know what your problem is."

"My problem is you!" Having said that, Pansy leaped from her seat and landed next to Nott on the couch. The other Slytherins only ignored the bickering between the two and the occasional yells for help from Theodore. Draco tried to focus on his Potions homework but failed miserably. He sighed and put down his quill. He couldn't concentrate because let's face it Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, liked him.

"You're thinking about it again." Blaise said.

"Well, of course I am. I mean, The Boy Who Lived likes me!" Blaise forgot about his own homework and turned to face his boyfriend.

"So? It doesn't change anything. You're not gonna break up with me and ask Potter out, right?" Zambini laughed until he realized Draco didn't join in. "You cannot be thinking that!?" He yelled. Draco laughed.

"Of course not! I was just joking around." Blaise punched Draco in his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I didn't think it was funny." He huffed. Draco rubbed his arm.

"I did." He muttered.

"You what!?" Blaise screamed and punched Draco's other arm.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"I don't think I will!" This led to the couple starting to wrestle and argue next to the other fighting Slytherins. Millicent clenched her quill in her hands till it broke in her frustration.

"Will the four of you shut the hell up!" The girl yelled at the top of her throat. Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, and Draco all stopped fighting.

"Jeez, we were just messing around." Pansy said to her girlfriend.

"What crawled up your vagina?" Theodore asked.

"Not a penis, that's for sure." Blaise commented. It took a second but soon all the teenagers burst out laughing, except for Millicent.

"I do not find that humorous." She sniffed.

"Of course you don't. It's about you." Draco, always the smart-ass, put in his two cents. Blaise started cracking up again and Theodore joined in. Millicent just glared at all the boys.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it. I'll just tell everyone a little secret."

"Really? What secret of mine do you think you know?" Malfoy asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You like to spank Blaise when you two have sex." Blaise choked on his laughter and turned a delicate shade of pink. Pansy giggled but tried to help her coughing friend. Millicent looked triumphant while Draco looked amused.

"Yes, I do."

"Draco!" Blaise shrieked. Draco waved him off.

"Everybody already knew that Blaise. You can barely sit at meals sometimes, I think it's pretty obvious. What else you got, Bulstrode?" The mentioned girl glared at Draco.

"You've never let Blaise top. He's always a bottom." Blaise squeaked.

"I thought you were exposing Draco's secrets! Stop talking about me!" Draco smiled, but came to his boyfriend's defense.

"Blaise is right. What do you have on me?" Millicent paused to think, and was about to speak again when Theodore interrupted.

"Hey, do you think wild cows exist?"

"Theodore," Draco rubbed his forehead, "Have you been sniffing potions again? Because one, it really pisses Snape off, and two, it messes with what little brain function you have."

"Fuck you, Draco!" Nott replied without anger.

"My job!" Blaise announced happily.

"What the hell does that question even mean? How does that fit into our previous conversation?" Pansy asked, slightly amused. The boy in question shrugged.

"I just wanted Millie and Drakey to stop fighting." Theodore responded in a childlike voice.

"Don't call me that!" Malfoy and Bulstrode shouted in unison.

"I think the cows exist." Blaise said seriously.

"What are wild cows?" Pansy asked again.

"You know how wild pigs are called boars? And wild horses are mustangs. So, what are wild cows? And if they don't have a name, do they even exist?" Nott explained.

"Bison." Parkinson guessed.

"Longhorns." Millicent suggested.

"Supper." Draco grinned. Blaise whacked him in the arm again.

"Duh. Wild cows are called wild cows. They exist. New question. Do you think it would offend Weasel if we asked Potter to join Draco and I in a threesome?" The room was silent.

"Are you serious?" Millicent asked. Blaise nodded. Pansy blushed and muttered something.

"What?" Blaise asked her.

"She said 'That's so hot.' And I agree. The three of you together...Excuse me. I have to go." Theodore jumped up from the couch and headed up the stairs. They heard a door shut.

"He went to wank off to that thought. You know that, right?" Millicent commented. Blaise nodded again and Draco coughed.

"Uh, you weren't serious were you?" Blaise smiled.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, for the love of Salazar! Why can't you be normal?" The four Slytherins turned to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway. "I just came in to check on my students. And what do I hear? Talk of cows and threesomes with Potter!" Snape shivered. "I hate you! All of you! You are the worst house I've had in years!" Severus finished his tirade and left, slamming the door behind him. The students were quiet.

"He loves us." Blaise offered.

"Yeah. He really does." Draco agreed. Pansy and Millicent nodded.

"I think the name of that song was 'Don't Stop Believing' by the way. Journey sings it. Just, uh, throwing that out there." A random fifth year said to the group before leaving the common room and going up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Millicent asked.

"No clue. Has he been standing there the whole time?" Pansy asked. The others shrugged.

"So, were you, uh, serious about Potter?" Draco asked again.

* * *

I realize it doesn't have the same flow that the original does, but I like it. I love the part with Snape. He's funny. Comments?


End file.
